Lost
by Summer Memory
Summary: This is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you. I am losing you again and I don't even know myself anymore. KiddLaw. AU. third-person's POV. shounen-ai.


**L o s t**

.

Genre : Drama/Angst ;  
Rating : T for now, foul languange, violence, and angsty stuffs...

disclaimer : One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda -sensei

a new multichaptered KiddLaw fic, and i have another going on -_-"  
this thing is a complete AU :)

please enjoy ^^

.

.

The dingy bathroom reeked of something foul like urine and vomit, and Kidd scrunched his nose in disgust as he stepped in the unused building. He couldn't imagine how someone could stand this Godforsaken place when it should have been burned into ashes already.

A small moan was heard from the farthest stall and the redhead's breath hitched. It was a voice he was all too familiar with, after all. Feeling anger bubbling in his chest, he stomped loudly on the moss-covered tiled floor, wanting the owner of those noises to acknowledge his coming.

A grunt from other male cued that his presence was blatantly ignored, and Kidd decided he had gotten fed up with it all. He slammed the door to the occupied stall open with a loud bang, eyes burning with hatred and rage at the two males inside. A boy with tan complexion and dark-blue hair turned his head and looked up to the man standing on the entrance, both annoyed and surprised at the intrusion. However, his frown grew into a smirk at the acknowledging of the redhead.

"Fucking cunt." Kidd growled, not even registering the presence of a startled blond that was with the brunet, and reached out a hand to grab the tan youth by the collar and hurled him to the opposite corner of the bathroom. There was a sound of bone cracking before he fell on the floor with a soft thud, coughing harshly.

"Get out!" the redhead snarled at the blonde he had ignored before, and if looks could burn, the unnamed man would be burning into ashes for now. The blonde stammered in fright before stumbled back for the door and ran to save his life, completely forgot about the obvious bulge in his pants. Nobody was stupid enough to fight back a pissed off Eustass Kidd and got away with it alive.

It left Kidd with the male he'd hurled to the wall before. He glared down at the still body with fury, feeling rage bubbling further in his chest at the finding of what he'd caught the brunet's doing half a minute earlier, that fucking slut!

The male on the floor coughed once again before raising his gray eyes to meet Kidd's furious crimson ones and spoke softly, "What's exactly your problem, Eustass-ya? And things were getting heated up too.."

"Are fucking mad? What the hell are you doing, letting some random guy shove his tongue down your throat in a dirty place like this! You're sick fuck, Trafalgar!"

"Well," Law tried to sit up, wincing as he felt his head throbbing like crazy and clenched his jaw as he sent the redhead a mocking sneer, "I don't remember saying that my sexual intercourse has anything to with you, Eusta—"

He barely had the time to finish his sentence as the air in his lungs was knocked out by a powerful kick on the soft of his abdomen. He rolled on the ground, ruining his white uniform with dirt and mud. He groaned in pain, feeling his body convulsed with the urge of throwing up as he could taste acid coming up to his esophagus. Fucking acid reflux.

"God, Eustass-ya, can't you brain-dead just fucking try _talking_ before kicking somebody in the gut? You barbaric asshole!"

Kidd was having a hard time deciding if he should be angry more at the insult he'd just been hurled at or that Law was addressing Kidd with that stupid honorific name again.

"I'm done with talking, Trafalgar." he knelt before the brunet, eyeing him carefully, and a small frown graced the space between his eyebrows. Law's cheeks were beet red in contrast with his slightly tanned skin. Was it from a fever or from… his previous doing with the anonymous blonde? He reached out a hand to feel the other's forehead and his crimson eyes softened at once, indeed Law was developing a fever and probably a bad one at that.

"You're burning up."

The dark-skinned male flinched at the touch and clenched his eyes shut as tears prickled on the corner of his eyes from both the pain in his stomach and his chest, trying desperately to gulp down the gurgling digesting-acid back into his stomach. God, did it hurt.

"Don't touch me, asshole. Don't act like you fucking care. You don't."

Kidd stiffened at the harsh words coming from those pale lips and quickly retracted his hand away. How had they come into this?

"You're right, I don't." he replied guiltily.

Again, how had they come into this?

From best friends, then lovers, then.. nothing but this. He didn't know of what to do. Their relationship had broken beyond repair and there was nothing he could do to fix it. To fix this man curling up into a ball on a dirty, most neglected bathroom in the school while sporting a severe fever.

"Go away." Law whispered hoarsely, breaking Kidd's train of thought. "Just get the hell out of my face, what would your sissy 'friends' say if they see you with a faggot like me, huh?"

The brunet attempted a laugh but it come out as wet hackings and gasps

Fuck. Law's grey eyes flew open as he suddenly jolted upright and scrambled to the toilet bowl before he started retching was left in his stomach, which was not much. He clenched his eyes shut between gasps and heaves, already hating himself for letting Kidd watch him in a pitiful state like this.

Kidd watched in disgust as the brunet practically pouring the insides of his stomach into the toilet but immediately his mind was put in alert as he saw speck of blood from the corner of Law's lips and on the waste he'd just thrown up. Did he kick him that hard it had damaged his stomach?

"Law?" he called hesitantly as the mentioned man collapsed on his side, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and looking deathly pale as ever.

"Stop touching me!" Law snarled, glazed eyes glaring at him with both fury and pain as he weakly slapped Kidd's outstretched hand away. He curled up on the cold floor that somewhat did a good job on his feverish skin as he tried suppressing back the sickness in the pit of his stomach and willing his headache to go away. Damn it, he hated being seen in his weak state.

"What.. the hell.. are you doing.. here ..? Just..go… Kidd… please…" Law's word came out painfully slow and fractured as if each inhale brought immense pain to the brunet.

There was a hollow pang on Kidd's chest as he heard the tanned youth saying the last word. Trafalgar Law never pleaded and to have him to do that, he must be either in severe pain or he was just desperate.

"You're sick." Kidd said stubbornly.

"And you're a coward." Law tried to snap back but it came out only as a hoarse whisper. He yelped weakly as he felt a pair of strong hand scoop him up and carry him bridal-style, taking him to the entrance.

"Yeah, perhaps I am." Kidd replied softly, knowing full well what it really meant. He was the one who had put Law in this state in the first place, the one who had abandoned him, the one who had left and let Law deal alone with the harsh world without giving any shit about it. There were just so many things Kidd regretted both doing and not-doing to the brunet.

Law's body seemed so light in his hold and the guilt had increased to tenfold. "Fuck, Traf, when was the last time you ate?"

He didn't get any reply as Law only mumbled feverishly to the crook of his neck, and the redhead sighed.

Indeed, everything was his fault after all.

.

.

a bit angsty, ne?  
this chapter is really short, but I do plan that this one will have short chapters, perhaps no more than two-thousand words each, and this one is supposed to be a short multichaptered fic anyway.

thank you for reading, and please kindly drop me a review if anyone is interested to read the continuation, or even to criticize my bad English (it is not my native language, really, so I will be glad if you want to pinpoint the awkward sentence/grammar ^^)

thank you ^^


End file.
